Don t worry
by Asamijaki
Summary: Ash logró llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto, y ahora viaja con Eiji a Japón. Sin embargo, dudas comienzan a surgir sobre su nueva vida. Banana Fish, Fluff week Día 7: Future/Family


Ash se acomoda por tercera vez en su asiento. Es justo el que está al lado de la ventanilla del avión, y los nervios sólo crecen conforme el paso del tiempo, al ver las luces de New York alejarse hasta desaparecer, sabiendo que cada vez está más lejos de lo que alguna vez conoció.

No lo pensó, no tomo absolutamente ninguna pertenecía y solo pudo despedirse adecuadamente de pocos de sus camaradas, agradeciéndoles todo lo que habían hecho por él, por su confianza y su lealtad hasta el final. Cuando por fin tuvo a Eiji en brazos, supo que había hecho lo correcto, que ese era su camino, al lado de aquel chico que no había soltado su mano desde que el avión despegó, ni me mucho antes de eso.

—¿Sucede algo, Ash? Tus manos están heladas —, comenta el japonés, mirándole somnoliento. Aunque Eiji durmió un rato sobre su hombro, el rubio no fue capaz de pegar el ojo en todo el viaje. Esa creciente sensación de vacío en su estómago no lo dejaba.

Antes de poder siquiera hablar, la suave voz de la sobrecargo anuncia que aterrizarán en unos minutos. Ash traga saliva, ¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo? ¿Qué clase de vuelo era ese?

Cuando siente que Eiji entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, se da cuenta de lo nervioso que se tenía que ver para hacer que el mayor lo notara. Era impropio de él. Es decir, ¡Se trataba de Ash Lynx, Quién podía acertar a su objetivo aunque disparará a 23 metros de distancia!

Claro que, si se tratara de algo así, PP posiblemente se encontraría más tranquilo. Un disparo era pan comido. Pero en Japón eso no eran necesarias las armas, portar una era ilegal. Y no tendría que dispararle a nada ni nadie ahora, aún así, lo que le incomodaba, es cómo debería actuar al conocer a la familia del chico a su lado. Eiji no se veía preocupado por el asunto, ¿Pero Ash? ¿Cómo le explicaría a los padres del muchacho que gracias a él su vida corrió mucho peligro en más situaciones de las que podría contar con sus dedos, y que además, es su culpa que regrese en una silla de ruedas? ¿Cómo es que los padres de Eiji lo aceptarían? Su sentido común no le daba escenarios muy positivos. Era imposible que aceptaran sin ni un problema que su hijo llegara en tan malas condiciones y recibieran con brazos abiertos a quien lo provocó.

Había hablado de eso cortamente con Ibe-san y acordaron que se quedaría con él por un tiempo e incluso le ayudaría a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, si quería una buena escuela tenía tiempo para pensarlo, Ash pasaría cualquier exámen sin problema. Eiji había mencionado que sería un buen modelo, pero destacar no era lo que quería, al menos no por el momento, además, Ash odiaba estar frente a una cámara. Eran fantasmas que no lo abandonarían tan fácilmente. Así que, solo quería tener un trabajo de medio tiempo para no ser una completa carga para Ibe-san, y seguir con los estudios que nunca tuvo formalmente. Ser alguien productivo para la sociedad, alguien de quién Eiji pudiera sentirse orgulloso por poder seguir adelante, a su lado.

—Ash —, la voz de Eiji lo saca de sus pensamientos nuevamente —, ¿Estás bien? Si te preocupa tu japonés puedo seguir enseñándote cosas básicas, aprendes increíblemente rápido, así que eso no será mucho problema.

—No es eso —susurra el rubio, Aslan puede sentir la preocupación de Eiji penetrar su piel con el tacto, y es que ahora acaricia el dorso de su mano con suma delicadeza, mirándole con esa manera tan suya de ser. Ash no necesita palabras para saber lo que quiere decir: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte?

Okumura era un libro abierto, y Ash tenía miedo de ser solo parte de unas pocas páginas, de que al final solo sea un par de palabras escritas para después ser olvidado, antes de llegar a un desenlace en el que no tuviera lugar.

—Tu familia, ¿Realmente estaría bien para ellos que estés cerca de alguien como yo? —cuestiona el rubio, hundiéndose un poco sobre su asiento.

—¿Por qué te refieres a "alguien como tú" como si fuera un concepto tan terrible? —La después le toma desprevenido, Eiji le mira con la confianza que le faltaba reunir, que había perdido por un momento y él se encarga de devolverla —, Ash, si necesitas tiempo lo entenderé, sinceramente, quisiera que me perdonarás por ser tan egoísta…

La mirada avellana de Eiji baja, y el rubio siente una punzada en el pecho. La felicidad de Eiji era la suya, la sonrisa de aquel dulce chico japonés siempre garantizaba un sentimiento de cálido y acogedor en su pecho, y cualquier cosa que la hiciera desaparecer, era un golpe certero que no podía soportar.

—¿Egoísta? ¿Tú?

—Si, quiero estar contigo, y tener cerca a mi familia. No consideré el como te sentirías por querer cumplir ese sueño y me precipité, presionandote.

El menor siente un leve apretón en sus manos, y le hace levantar la mirada para encontrarse con el esmeralda más hermoso que sus ojos hayan visto.

—Está bien —, dice en un suspiro, posando sus labios sobre la frente ajena, sosteniendo un dulce roce —, sólo, enséñame cómo vivir en tu mundo, quiero saber todo de ti y de donde vienes. Quiero formar parte de él.

Eiji susurra un nombre gastado por sus labios, una mano suave se desliza sobre la mejilla del rubio. Ambas miradas chocan al igual que dos mundos, tan opuestos, que ya no pueden existir sin el otro.

Es dulce, es cálido e inocente. Un beso que no tiene más intensiones que demostrar sus sentimientos, en un gesto que vale más que mil palabras.

Eiji había entrado a su mundo, rompiendo con una increíble facilidad todos los candados y seguros que había formado, quebrantando las barreras que había impuesto para protegerse y se convirtió en su nueva fortaleza. Quería verlo sonreír, quería verlo volar nuevamente. Quería estar ahí a su lado. Quería, quiere tanto. Necesita tanto.

—Entonces cuida de mi, Onii-san~

—¡Ash! —las mejillas rojas de Eiji son un deleite, y aquella risa tan acogedora después, fue señal suficiente.

Aslan siempre tuvo un futuro incierto, pero al menos estaba vez, después de mucho tiempo, podía estar seguro de que pasará lo que pasará, podría ser feliz junto a la persona que más podía querer en este mundo y en el que fuera.

Juntos, en un lugar que por fin podría llamar hogar.

Cuando bajan del avión, hay personas esperando por Eiji, se ven como gente decente e inmensamente felices de verlo. Ash, por un momento se siente intimidado por ello, pero cuando el mayor toma su mano, sabe que todo estará bien.

Era un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo camino, un futuro por delante.


End file.
